Shadow of the Past
by Athena Leigh
Summary: Dooku's musings as he puts a plan into action. Not slash.


Shadow of the Past  
  
Because the ship was going into night mode, the halls were darkened. It was just the cover he needed for his deeds. If anyone saw him, it would look as if he were headed to his cabin to sleep. No one would notice him slip into the security room, especially not with the use of a Jedi mind trick or two.  
  
Of course, he was not a Jedi any longer, but he still knew all that he was taught plus much more he had learned outside his training. The more was what was important, he would say. It was all the things they would not teach at the Jedi Temple, the facts and behaviors and tricks they would say were not necessary or beneficial to the Jedi. Joran Dooku thought differently; that was why he no longer followed those rules.  
  
The former Knight slipped into the chamber where the controls for the ship's security lay, after "convincing" the guard that his watch was over. From here he would be able to implement his plan.  
  
The two planets in this system had been at war a century ago and since then tensions had been strained between them. Recent events had brought the two worlds to the brink of war. Joran Dooku's associates wanted them pushed over the edge, and that was what he was here to do. His own purposes drove him, but the means were the same. The transport he was aboard belonged to the inner world. If the rival planet destroyed it, a war would be certain to begin. Dooku's plan was to make it seem as if that had occurred.  
  
He set to work overriding the system and setting the program to allow enough time for him to eject in a pod before the ship destroyed itself. Checking on the ship's occupants, he flipped on the security vidcams inside the ship's quarters. Normally they were off to allow for privacy but could be turned on in case of an emergency. Dooku wanted to keep an eye on the passengers and crew so he rapidly scanned through the views.  
  
Most seemed to be asleep or quietly occupied running the ship, but he thought he saw a familiar face. Turning back to the image in question, he peered closely at the screen. Without a doubt, there he was, bigger than life, as always, Qui-Gon Jinn, the one Dooku had left behind. He remembered earlier feeling a Force presence aboard, now realizing it was in fact a Jedi, yet not recognizing Qui-Gon at such proximity made him ponder just how long they had been apart. He was most likely on a mission to avert the war between the planets.  
  
Of all the problems Joran had with the Jedi, Qui-Gon was never one of them. He and his former Padawan may have disagreed about a few issues, but Qui-Gon had always been loyal to him and it had been a pleasure training such a talented student. If he had one regret, it just might be the loss of his relationship with Qui-Gon. He had enjoyed the younger one's company and youthful attitude, happy to see a Jedi with some defiance, even if it did challenge his own ideas perhaps a little too often.  
  
Qui-Gon, now much older of course, sat on the edge of the bed, and as Joran watched the former student, from the refresher emerged a young auburn-haired boy. Dooku wondered if he were Qui-Gon's Padawan, though the boy seemed rather small, but then most children did next to the mammoth Jinn. The boy walked to Qui-Gon and sat in his lap, his head resting on his Master's shoulder. Joran had never been that affectionate with Qui-Gon. To him, they were little more than a functioning team, though a good one. He cared for Qui-Gon, but there was no place for tenderness in the life of a Jedi.  
  
Sometimes, he thought Qui-Gon with all his Living Force powers needed more attention, needed more than the cold Master gave him. Qui-Gon never complained, always worked diligently to perform his duties, endured his Master's minor words of encouragement, always making Joran proud, if he had ever been capable of feeling pride in his apprentice. Missions together were spent determining the best course of action to pursue, not often taking time to enjoy the splendors of a beautiful world, at least not together.  
  
He watched as on the screen the boy scrambled into the bed. Qui-Gon sat beside him, lips moving in silent speech. Was he telling his Padawan a bedtime story? Joran had done that once or twice only because Qui-Gon had asked him to, had almost forced him to. Thinking back to it now, he rather enjoyed it, and thought now that he should have done it more.  
  
On the monitor, Qui-Gon leaned down and kissed the boy good night.  
  
Joran slammed his fist on the control panel. "Sith! Qui-Gon, why must you always do this to me?" He flipped the screen off. Aside from being about the only one able to stir up his emotions, Qui-Gon had also interfered with his plans for the transport. There was no way Joran would be able to go through with the destruction of the ship with his former apprentice aboard. There would always be another ship, but there was only one Qui-Gon Jinn, and Joran Dooku would not be the cause of his demise.  
  
Long refined fingers flew over the keys, reversing the commands entered earlier. This ship was ensured safe passage for today. Dooku snuck from the room as quietly as he had entered, leaving it empty until the next shift started. The guard he had tricked might get in trouble for being away from his post, but Joran could not care less.  
  
He crept back to his quarters, darkness wrapped around his form, concealing him not just from sight but from detection through the Force. Joran would remain hidden, a shadow in the Force's light, until the bright soul he had once known had gone from the space vessel. Then the darkness could emerge, and the once-loved apprentice would never know he had been so close. 


End file.
